Curse of a Murkrow
by Jenrya282
Summary: 10 year old Mizu Kunisaki doesn’t believe in the legend about being cursed looking at a grey Murkrow at night but what if she did see one? Now she and her Pokemon, who are cursed, must find a way to break the curse, fight of a new team and meet rivals and
1. A Beginner's Life

Curse of a Murkrow

Chapter 1

Summary: 10 year old Mizu Kunisaki doesn't believe in the legend about being **cursed **looking at a grey Murkrow at night but what if she did see one? Now she and her Pokemon, who are cursed, must find a way to break the curse, fight of a new team and meet rivals and friends. (Thanks to Fuwa2 Kyara for the Murkrow idea!)

**Time to begin the story!**

**Mizu's P.O.V**

"Mizu Kunisaki, would you please pay attention to class!"

10 year old Mizu Kunisaki jumped out of her seat and replied:

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lee, it won't happen ever again!"

I looked around my class and saw them mostly laughing at me.

Mrs. Lee sighed. "What am I going to do with you? You said that for the past 2 weeks but you never do it."

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Lee; it's just that I'm really exhausted from helping my parents breed Eevee's." I said while pretending to yawn.

_My parents own a breeding house for Eevee and their evolution stages. We breed other pokemons but Eevees are the most common. _

"Just as I thought, ok fine, but please pay attention to class." my teacher said to me while walking away.

As the day goes by, all I can think of is my starter Pokemon. Yes, that's right; I'm starting my pokemon journey tomorrow. In Evo Town, we get to choose our starter pokemon from Professor Maple. One time, when I was watching t.v, I saw her explain to the new trainers about the starter pokemons for both girls and boys. In Evo Town, we separate the pokemon into a girl side and a boy side. She picks the starter pokemon that the girls like and the starter pokemon that the boys like. I remember her saying that one of the starter pokemons for the girl side is an Eevee. The Eevee is from our breeding house. Another starter pokemon I heard her say is a Vulpix. I imagine about the red fur of the Vulpix. The beautiful six tails it has. I was thinking of getting the Vulpix. And if I'm correct, the last one should be a Skitty. The little pink pokemon is said to easily make people happy with its cheerful cry and smile. The boys get to choose an Eevee, a Squirtle and a Trapinch. As I continue to daydream, I couldn't hear Mrs. Lee calling me until….

"Mizu Kunisaki, pay attention to class!" she yelled while slamming the ruler on my table.

"Yes ma'am!" I cried as I jumped off my seat again.

Somewhere on a unknown island

"Sir, we have located the breeding facility as you commanded."

"Excellent work, prepare the minions. We will strike tonight."

"Yes Sir!"

Back to Evo Town

"Man, this is great! I'm finally let out of the school!" I yelled as I stretched my arms.

"Yeah, you should be happy. You leave tomorrow for your pokemon journey. Lucky kid." said my friend Alice.

"Hey, I'm no kid, you're a kid. Anyway, you can't call me a kid because you're two years younger then me." I yelled as I started to chase her down the streets.

"Catch me if you can. I have to go to the breeding center anyways." Alice replied and headed towards the breeding center.

"What! Says who!" I yelled back and started to catch up.

"Says your mom, she wanted more help around the center when you go to your pokemon journey so she asked me to help out." she replied.

"No fair!" I cried and ran to my house.

Once we got there, my mom did her daily job, cooking a snack for me when I come home from school, then going to treat the Eevees and its evolution forms, then make dinner and then the night watch every two hours. She has to do this with my dad so they take turns.

"Hi honey, how was school?" my mother asked me.

"Just fun, actually, bored out of my wits." I replied and ran to the center with Alice.

Once we got there, the Eevee's came and jumped on us. They licked our face and wanted us to feed them.

"Ok, ok...hey that tickles! Ok, if you get off, I can feed you."

They listened to my orders and got off and ran to the feeding grounds with the other. They patiently waited for me and when I got there, I took out there dishes and fed them one by one. The Eevees happily ate while I watched them.

"Hey squirt, you ready for your first pokemon?"

I turned around to see my dad. He smirked at me and laughed. I never really liked it when he calls me squirt in front of my friends but he does it for fun.

"Not funny dad but what did you mean by my first pokemon?" I asked him.

"Oh, didn't your mother tell you? Prof. Maple came to our house and told us that she wants you to reserve your first pokemon." my dad replied.

_Evo Town are different from the other towns in the Kanto and Johto region. In the Arcturus Region, the one I'm living on right now has a special rule about starter pokemon. You have to reserve a starter pokemon the day before your journey so no one would take your reserved pokemon. Since there are only three starter pokemon, we have to quickly go and tell Prof. Maple before your journey or you have to wait for 2 weeks before the next set of starter pokemon comes._

"Oh yea, I forgot. I have to go now!" I cried and I quickly ran out the door.

Prof. Maple's house is just down my street and when I got there, I rung the door bell, waiting for her to open the door. When she did, she smiled at me and said:

"Welcome, I take that you are here to choose your first pokemon."

"Yes Prof. Maple." I replied.

"Then come this way." She said and brought me to this room.

In the middle of the room, there was three pokeballs.

"Choose your pokemon then tomorrow, you can come to pick it up." she replied and released the three pokemon. Like what I saw on t.v, there was an Eevee, a Skitty and a Vulpix.

"It took me a long time to decide but I decided to get an Eevee." I said.

I gently lifted the Eevee and petted it. It knows me from the center so I'm familiar to them.

"Good choice. I'll reserve this Eevee for you and tomorrow you can come to pick it up." she said and returned the starter pokemons back in the pokeballs.

I said thanks and left the lab to see it was night. While I was walking home, I heard a large commotion down at the breeding center. I quickly ran to the center and saw men with black clothing with some pretty strong pokemon.

"What's with all this commotion?" I thought as I got closer to the group.

What shocked me was that the men were tying up my parents and the people who work in the center. I got mad and wanted to do something until a pokeball rolled to my feet.

"Just my luck!" I thought and jumped out of the bushes.

"Let my parents go!" I yelled and threw my pokeball. "Go Espeon!"

The evolution of Eevee came out of the pokeball in a flash and stared right at the goons who tied up my parents. It looked like a purple cat with a red ruby on its head. Its ears were long for hearing far away places and it's the fourth of the five different evolutions of Eevee. I knew this is a good pokemon because it can predict the foe's next move.

"Heh, looks likes we left a little runt behind. Come here so you can join your parents." one of the black cape man said.

"I don't think so! Espeon, Hypnosis!" I commanded.

Espeon's eyes started to glow purple and instantly, the goons fell asleep. We ran towards my parents but were stopped by the goon's pokemon.

"Woah, we have to get past! Espeon, Psybeam then Hypnosis!" I commanded once again.

A purple beam shot out of Espeon's eyes and hit the pokemons. When they were weakened, Espeon used hypnosis and got them to fall asleep.

"Alright, good job Espeon, return." I said and Espeon disappeared in the pokeball in a red light.

I ran to my parents and untied them. I took the rope and tied up the goons and returned their sleeping pokemon to their pokeballs. Then I released the captured pokemon from the center and took them back to the center. While I was doing, I heard a "Murk" sound and looked up to the tree and saw a Murkrow, but this Murkrow is different from the other Murkrow I seen. Instead of it being dark blue, it's grey.

"What an unusual Murkrow….oh well, better continue on my job." I thought.

Suddenly I remembered something my teacher told the class. She told us that looking at an unusual Murkrow at night can call upon a curse at you. Rumors have it that the Murkrow is grey instead of dark blue, but I never really believed in these things. So I just ignored it and carried on with my job. Suddenly, I felt a sudden dizziness but quickly shook it off and continued. After getting all the pokemon back in the center, my mom suggested that I take a bath. I agreed and went back in the house. When I got my clothes, I went in the bathroom. I opened the water and let the water flow around my body. I felt the heat and warmth of the water beginning to calm me but when I wanted to lift my leg, I couldn't. I felt that my legs were tied together then when I lift both my leg up, something surprised me and I yelled:

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**I'll try to update this as soon as possible but it's really hard to since I have so much studying to do! So wait and I'll try to update soon! Review! **


	2. A Talking What!

Curse of a Murkrow

Chapter 2

**Hello peoples! I would like to thank Fuwa2 Kyara, Spirit of the Sky and Farla for reviewing the story. I know it's just three reviews but I'm getting there. I might have some proofreading to do but I'm getting there. I'll try to correct the story once I figure out what the problem is. Enjoy this chapter!**

Recap from last chapter

_I felt the heat and warmth of the water beginning to calm me but when I wanted to lift my leg, I couldn't. I felt that my legs were tied together then when I lift both my leg up, something surprised me and I yelled:_

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

End of Recap

Mizu's P.O.V

"I can't believe it! What's going on!" I thought as I panicked about the new appearance of my legs.

Now I know why I couldn't lift up my legs, my legs have turned into mermaid tails! (A/N: I know, it's a bit weird but just bare with me ok? Knew you won't be expecting this!)

"Mizu, is anything wrong?"

I gasped and turned to the door.

"Nothing mom!" I quickly replied.

"Then what was the yell we heard from outside?" she asked me.

"Uh………….the hot water was just on and it was hot so I screamed." I replied.

"Ok, but if you need help, don't hesitate to call me ok?" my mother said.

"Ok, whatever you say!" I said.

It was quiet and I heard her footsteps going down the stairs.

"Woah, that was close…" I whispered. "But what am I gonna do with these tails?"

I tried to get up but ended up falling in the tub.

"Man, what did I do to deserve this?" I thought as I tried to get out once again but this time, I wrapped a towel around me and dragged myself out of the tub. Once I got out, something surprised me, my tails vanished and my legs are back.

"Huh, how did that happen?" I said and put both my legs back in the water.

When both my legs were in the water, the mermaid fin replaced my legs.

"I see, they only appear when put my legs underwater……but does it have to be me?" I cried.

"But how did it happen?" I thought as I put my hand in my untied long black hair. I thought for a moment and suddenly, I knew what happened! "It's the grey Murkrow's fault! It must have been the curse that Ms. Lee was talking about."

I quickly got changed and went downstairs. I saw my mother cleaning up the table. I went to her and asked:

"Mom, if you saw a grey Murkrow at night and you get a curse, how do you break the curse?"

My mother looked at me with surprise and said:

"Well, if you really want to know, there's this orb called the Wishing Bell somewhere in the Arcturus Region so if you get it, it can break curses. But you have to ask for it to break your curse."

"Ok mom, thanks!" I quickly replied and ran upstairs.

"Your welcome I guess." she said and continued to work.

When I got upstairs, I quickly went to bed, wondering about how am I gonna get past my journey with this curse.

Next Day in Evo Town

"Mizu, you better wake up or you'll be late for getting your first pokemon!"

I groaned as I slid off my bed and walked to the washroom. I brushed my teeth and quickly changed. While I was running down the stairs, I stumbled on it and landed on the floor.

"Flare?"

I looked up and saw our family pet Flareon. It's another stage for an Eevee. It's orange and yellow fur has always been my mother's favourite. At night, she would snuggle close to Flareon because of his warmth and its fluffy fur. This is the only pokemon that we keep in our house.

"Hey Flareon, how are you boy?" I asked as I petted him.

"Flare, flareon!" Flareon replied.

I walked to the breakfast table and grabbed my backpack and some food. So finally, I'm off to my pokemon journey! I walked out the door and before I left the gate...

"Mizu, wait!"

I turned around to see my father holding a pokeball in his hands and running towards me.

"What's up dad?" I said while holding my hands on my hip.

"Here Mizu, take this Espeon that you used yesterday against the goons." he said while handing me the pokeball.

"But why dad?" I asked him.

"It's because we know that you will do your best to make us proud so we're giving you this Espeon as a gift and a good luck pokemon." he replied while giving me a hug.

"Uh...thanks dad." I said with a beat red face.

"Ok, so now go and get your first pokemon." he said while raising his fist to the sky.

"Yeah and I promise you that I'll do my best." I said and I turned around and left the center.

Prof. Maple's Lab

Once I got to the lab, I rung the doorbell and waited for her to open the door. When she did, Prof. Maple brought me to the same room where the three starter pokemon were. When I got there, I saw a boy around my height. He had a blue bandana around his head and his brown hair was sticking up. He wore a blue vest with a white shirt underneath. The boy had baggy dark blue pants with a white strip on the side.

"Mizu, I would like you to meet Taito Yui. He's starting his pokemon journey today so I'll let you two have a chat while I get ready your starter pokemon." Prof. Maple said.

"Yes Prof. Maple." both of us replied at the same time.

When she left, both of us took a seat. Before I got to the seat, he helped me pull the seat out and I sat down and he pushed the chair in for me.

"Thanks Taito, well, I'm Mizu Kunisaki. I chose an Eevee for a starter pokemon because my parents run a breeding center just down this street so I'm familiar with them." I said.

He was quiet for a bit and then he looked surprised

"Oh, so you're that Mizu Kunisaki that my parents told me about. Well, it seems that my parents work at the breeding center that your parents opened." he replied while smiling.

"Really? What a surprise. So what did you choose for your starter pokemon?" I asked him.

"I chose the same thing as you. I was thinking of choosing a Squirtle in the beginning but I always had an interest in Umbreon." he replied.

"I see, well, I got an Espeon as a gift from my parents before I left the breeding center." I said while taking out the pokeball from my belt.

"Wow, an Espeon. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Taito asked me.

"Sure, why not. I choose you, Espeon!" I cried and I threw the pokeball in the air.

Espeon emerged from the pokeball in a white light and shook her head. She must be glad to let out of the pokeball. Taito walked towards Espeon and gently patted her head. Espeon sat down while letting Taito pet her. Looks like she really enjoys it.

"Wow, this Espeon is well breed. Your parents are really good at taking care of these pokemons. I really should get a chance to go there and take a look." he said.

"Well, once we come back from our journey, you can come and visit." I said while tossing the pokeball up and down.

"When you said 'we', does it mean we're traveling together?" Taito asked.

"Of course silly, you else would I be talking to?" I asked him with a hint of laughter.

"Yes, of course, I would be happy to travel with you." Taito said.

After we were done talking, Prof. Maple came in with 12 pokeballs and two pokedex.

"Ok, here are the items you need for catching pokemons." she said while handing out the pokeballs to us. "And the pokedex for collecting data on the pokemons you see."

She handed out the items we need and soon, we left the lab and on our way to become the best trainers in Evo Town!

Evo Forest

"Wow, how do expect us to get past this forest?" I whined.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!" he said. "I choose you, Eevee!"

Taito's Eevee came out of the pokeball and walked towards Taito and rubbed it's head on his leg.

"Aww, how cute, your Eevee already likes you." I said.

"Yeah, and I found out that Eevee's have a good hearing in forests, so I decided to use him." Taito said. "Ok Eevee, do your job."

Taito's Eevee raised his ears and stood quiet for a while. Then I decided to use my pokemon so I called:

"Go Eevee and Espeon!"

Both of my pokemon emerged from their pokeball and shook there head.

"Man, I'm so glad to be out of the pokeball."

I was shocked to hear a voice so I turned to Taito and asked:

"Did you say something Taito?"

He looked at me with confusion.

"Nope, why you ask?" he asked me.

"Well, I just heard someone said they are glad to be out of the pokeball." I replied.

"Um...Mizu, that was me."

I looked down at my pokemon and saw that my Eevee was talking to me, in English!

"What! Ok, I'm going crazy; I just imagined that my Eevee talked in English..." I said.

"It's because I did Mizu. I can talk in English." my Eevee replied.

Both I and Taito looked at my Eevee with shock and I said:

"How did that happen? Pokemon are not suppose to be able to talk!" I yelled.

"Look Mizu, let's talk about this later. First let's just find a way out of this forest." Eevee said.

"Alright, but how?" I asked them.

The plan Taito thought of was not working so well. I thought this was going to be a problem. When I turned around to look at my pokemons, I found out that Espeon was missing.

"Hey, where did Espeon go?" I asked Taito.

"Uh...I thought she was with you." Taito replied.

"Oh no, what happened to her?" I started to panic and run around.

Just then, I tripped on something and I saw that I was on top of my Espeon.

"Hey Espeon, where did you go?" I said as I got up from her.

She started talking to Eevee and after she was finished, Eevee turned to us and said:

"Well, it looks like Espeon found us a way out."

"Really, but how? This is forest to so big, she can't go around this whole forest so fast." I cried.

"She told us to follow her so I suggest you do or you'll never get out of this forest." Eevee said and ran to where Espeon is.

In a flash, Espeon ran ahead of us and waited for us to catch up. This, of course, surprised both me and Taito.

"But, how, what! What did your parents feed her? She's so fast!" Taito exclaimed.

"Nothing, the same food that they always feed them." I replied and caught up to Espeon.

While we were walking, a small, yellow pokemon with long ears came out of the bush and stared at us with sparks coming out of its cheeks.

"Oh wow, it's a Pikachu!" I squealed.

"Well, how about catching it? If you like it so much, just catch it." Taito said.

"Okay, get ready Pikachu because in a few minutes, you will be mine!"

**Replying reviews:**

**Fuwa2 Kyara: Thank you so much! You're my first reviewer! I'll try to continue it! But it will be kind of funny if a pokemon did get her legs! XD Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Spirit of the Sky: I'm so happy! Thank you! I will definitely continue this story. Thanks for your encouragement too!**

**Farla: This is indeed a very long review of suggestions and I'll try to keep most of the points in mind. I'm not very good in grammar so I'm slightly behind the grade level of writing and proofreading but I will try to get it right the next time. And thanks for the suggestions.**


	3. Secrets Released

\Curse of a Murkrow

Chapter 3

Jenrya282: Hello! I'm back from the past! (Actually, I was just on writer's block and I came back from Writer's block world…) Anyways, it's been a while since I wrote this story so…I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!

**Recap of Last Chapter**

"Oh wow, it's a Pikachu!" I squealed.

"Well, how about catching it? If you like it so much, then catch it." Taito said.

"Okay, get ready Pikachu because in a few minutes, you will be mine!"

**End of Recap**

"Go Eevee, use Tackle." Mizu cried and pointed at Pikachu.

Eevee charged at Pikachu and jumped. Before Eevee could hit Pikachu, it moved away from Eevee and Eevee banged his head on a nearby tree.

"Ouch, you okay Eevee?" Mizu asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a bump." Eevee replied and ran towards Pikachu again.

"Eevee, sand-attack!" Mizu commanded.

Eevee used his tail and it hit the ground. Sand blew everywhere and Pikachu covered its eyes to block out the sand.

"Okay Eevee, now use Tackle!" Mizu said and Eevee charged towards Pikachu again, this time, it was a direct hit. Pikachu fell back and hit the floor, it got up and charged at Eevee with amazing speed.

"Mizu, look out, that's a quick attack." Taito cried.

"Alright Eevee, now use your tackle." Mizu said.

"What! Are you crazy?" Taito yelled at Mizu.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." Mizu replied and Taito turned to watch the battle. Both Pokemon charged at each other then their head banged to each other. Both fell back and Eevee got back up.

"Alright," Mizu said and took out an enlarged Pokeball. "Go Pokeball."

The Pokeball hit Pikachu on the body and a red light came and hit Pikachu. Pikachu went in the Pokeball in the red flash and the Pokeball shook. When it stopped, Mizu picked it up and cheered.

"Oh yeah, I got a Pikachu!"

"Great job Mizu that was a great battle." Taito said.

"Yeah, now let's finish going through this forest." Mizu replied and followed Espeon, who was waiting for them.

While they were walking, Mizu yawned every few minutes and Taito was annoyed.

"Do you mind not yawning so much?" Taito asked her.

"Hmm, sorry. How about we take a break?" Mizu asked him. Both Eevee and Espeon nodded with Mizu, agreeing to her plan.

"Sure, let's rest near that lake." Taito pointed at a lake near them and Mizu smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Mizu cried and ran towards the lake. Espeon, Eevee and Taito sweat dropped and followed Mizu. When they got to the lake, Taito took off his backpack and took a seat.

"Hey, let's go swimming." Taito suggested.

"Okay, I'm going to go change now, don't peek." Mizu said and went behind some trees.

"I better go change too, Eevee, do you mind watching our backpacks?" Taito asked Mizu's Eevee.

"Sure, I'm tired anyways." Eevee replied and placed his head on Mizu's backpack. Taito went behind some other trees across from Mizu's and changed to his trunks. When he got out, he saw Mizu in her two-piece swimsuit. It was blue with bubbles as the designs.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Taito thought and went to his backpack and took out his Pokeball. "Go Eevee."

His Eevee came out and yawned. "Hey there Eevee." Taito said and rubbed under its neck. Eevee smiled and lay back down. "Okay, you can sleep." Taito ran to the lake and jumped in. "Come on Mizu, are you coming?"

"Yeah, in a sec." She replied and went to her backpack and took out a pokeball.

"Come on out Pikachu!" she cried and threw the pokeball in the sky. The pokeball opened and Pikachu shook his head and yawned.

"What's with everybody? They're yawning none stop." Taito thought. Pikachu opened his eyes and saw Mizu. He happily jumped in her arms and rubbed his cheek on hers.

"Aww, how cute." Mizu said and placed Pikachu on the ground. "I'm going to go swim now, come in whenever you want to." Pikachu nodded and went to sleep on her backpack with Yuki.

Mizu looked at her Eevee and asked. "Come on Yuki, you coming?" Everybody looked up at her and looked around.

"Yuki? Who's Yuki?" Eevee asked her.

"You silly, I decided to give you a nickname so we won't get you mixed up with Taito's Eevee." Mizu replied.

"So now I'm called Yuki, alright and no, I'm tired." Yuki replied and looked away.

"Fine, party-pooper." Mizu said and puffed her cheeks. She turned to Taito and smiled. "Okay, I'm coming in now."

She jumped and was ready to dive in the water until she remembered.

"Oh shoot, since this whole adventure happened, I totally forgot about my mermaid tail and I just jumped." She thought and looked down. She was above the water and nowhere to escape the water. "Just great, now Taito will have to know my secrets."

She landed in the water and she felt her legs being stuck together. Her head popped out of the water and she tried her best to hide the fins.

"The water's great." She said to him, trying to hide the fact that her tail is here. "I can't believe our luck with this lake here."

"Yeah, we sure are lucky. Hey, let's go underwater and look at some of the pokemons." He said to her. She gulped and looked away.

"Um…how about we don't." she replied.

"Why not?" Taito asked.

"Let's not go into conclusions now." She replied, still looking away with a beat red face.

"Alright, then I'll go down." He said and dived down. She gasped and started to panic.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" thought.

"Mizu, what's wrong?" Yuki asked her.

"Um…nothing, nothing at all." She replied. She didn't want the others to know about the fins so quickly.

When Taito went down, he saw some Clamperls and some Magikarps. He smiled and watched them swim freely and guessed he should go back up. He began to swim upward and saw mermaid fins.

"What? There are no mermaid here…mermaid are suppose to be extinct." Taito thought and swam closer to the fins. He examined the fins closer and saw that they were real. "But how?"

He looked up and saw Mizu's two-piece swimsuit above the fins and his eyes widened. "But…no way." His head popped out of the water and looked at Mizu. Mizu turned around looked at Taito with watery eyes and he understood why. She tried to swim away but Taito caught her hand and prevented her from swimming any further.

"Look, I'm not mad or upset, but just tell me one thing, how come you have mermaid tail?" Taito said. Mizu swam to Taito and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Taito, I wanted to tell you but I was too scared that you will abandon me and think I'm weird." Mizu said through her tears. Taito patted her back, wanting her to stop crying.

"You idiot, why would I leave you? If you just told me, I will understand." Taito said. "Anyways, you aren't weird, just special. How did you get the tails?"

Mizu took Taito's hands and pulled him towards the shore. "I want Yuki, Espeon and Pikachu to hear this too." Mizu said to him. When they reached the shore, both of them stayed in the water while Yuki, Espeon, Pikachu and Eevee were on the shore, listening to her explanation. She explained what happened in the beginning, saving the breeding center from the goons, looking at the gray Murkrow, finding out about the tails and now going to find the Wishing Bell to break the curse. Taito understood everything and accepted the truth.

"So now you're going out to look for the Wishing Bell. Well, you're not the only one who saw a gray Murkrow." Taito said.

Mizu looked at him confused. "You mean I'm not the only one who saw an unusual Murkrow?"

"Nope, in legends, they say a mermaid was the first one to see a gray Murkrow. All of a sudden, her Pokemon started to have unusual abilities, water Pokemon can withstand electric attacks, able to use nearly all the attacks known in the Pokemon world, and some other ones. One day, some people of the village she visits knew about it and stoned her to death. They considered this a curse even though it's a good thing for the trainer. She's the very first one who saw one, that was about 4,000 years ago, another time was 2,000 years ago, this trainer saw a gray Murkrow and the same thing happened, her Pokemon having unusual powers but the only thing changed was her being a mermaid in water. But before she was stoned to death, Mew came down from heaven and gave her an orb, curing her from the curse. From this day on, people called it the Wishing Bell, making it a very unique item in Pokemon history." Taito explained.

Mizu understood and asked:

"But if I asked for the Wishing Bell, wouldn't they try to stone me?"

"Nah, if you need a cure, I think they will lend it to you, I think it's in the Hybrid Castle in Legend Town. The orb is in the possession of Queen Lileena" Taito said.

"How do you know all this?" Mizu asked him.

"From school, duh." Was his only reply.

She stuck her tongue at him. He laughed and went out of the water.

"Come on, I think it's time to set up camp, it's quite late now."

"Okay, but help me up." Mizu said and Taito took her hand.

"But wouldn't you trip when you stand?"

"Nah, just help me up."

Taito helped her out of the water and her mermaid fins turned back to normal.

"I see, and I was thinking how you will walk with fins." Taito said.

"Let's go change and we'll have dinner." Mizu said and got her clothes and went to go change. Taito also took his clothing and went to change. When they were done, Mizu started the fire for the warmth and for cooking. Taito started cooking dinner and Mizu was amazed at his cooking.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" Mizu asked him.

"At home, I always have to learn how to cook, my mother made sure I learn how to cook before I left for my journey." Taito replied.

"I see, your mother must be very worried about you traveling." Mizu said looking at the fire.

"Don't all mother worry when their 'baby' goes out on their own?" Taito asked, putting an emphasis on 'baby'.

Mizu chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess my mother would be worried about me."

Yuki went to Mizu and went on her lap and fell asleep. Pikachu jumped on her shoulders and also fell asleep. Espeon was sitting under a tree, enjoying the wind. Taito's Eevee went beside Taito and rested on the log he was sitting on.

"So, what are you gonna do about this?" Taito asked. "I mean, about your fins, you really can't do much about them right now."

Mizu put her bowl on the floor and looked at the fire. "You know, maybe it's destiny that I have these fins."

"But people called it a curse." Taito replied.

"Yeah, I know. As long as no one sees them, I'm fine." Mizu said. "Besides, I don't think they will stone me now a day."

"You be surprised, it's been a while since anybody saw a Grey Murkrow." Taito said and placed his bowl on the floor. "You know, it's nice that I met you. If I didn't, then I would be going on this journey by myself."

"Yeah, I'm glad I met you to. Anyways, do you plan on getting the gym badges?" Mizu asked him.

"I don't really want to, I just want to become a breeder but I want to collect badges too, you know, just for fun." Taito said.

"Maybe you can do both." Mizu suggested.

"I'm thinking of that but I'm worried it might be too much. So, what do you plan to do?"

"Just travel maybe collect badges along the way."

"Do you plan on going to the finals?"

"Naw, just for fun, just like you. I just want to meet new people and have fun. I don't really care about this whole Plateau tournament thing."

"Don't forget, we do have to go to the Hybrid castle for the Wishing Bell."

"Don't worry, I won't forget that."

Both of them chatted for a while until the sun set, they took out their sleeping bags and slept, getting ready for their next exciting adventure.

**Jenrya282: Heh, it's been a while now, hoped you enjoyed it but I'm starting loosing interest in Pokemon now so the update might take longer, I'll update when I have the will power to write so see ya all in a couple of months.**


End file.
